


Work in Progress

by LunarKupo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarKupo/pseuds/LunarKupo
Summary: This is a work in progress. The story is about a fantasy hero who's actions become just as bad as, if not worse than, the big bad.





	Work in Progress

Beginning  
It was chaos in the Dark King's castle. Ruthless henchmen, deadly defenses, creatures of every nightmarish description; all were made low before the opposing force. The troops scrambled in vain to fend off the attacks, while the dreaded monarch himself sat and waited in his throne, knowing exactly who had come. Before long, the doors to his throne room were blown open, and out from the flames in the hallway beyond stepped a lone figure. Clad in dark armor and wrapped in an aura of intimidation and fury, the blood that stained his blade had not marred its enchanted glow.  
The Dark King rose from his throne, and quickly, the final battle began. Spells were fired out and deflected, the invader's sword clashed with the Dark King's ornate sceptre, both seemed evenly matched and fought with as much ferocity as they could. Eventually, there was a pause in the fighting, and the Dark King smiled.  
"Well, 'hero'..." he said, "our fated meeting is everything I imagined it to be! Tell me, do you feel the same?"  
Indeed, this meeting had been fated. For the figure that stood there was none other than the Legendary Hero, foretold long ago to defeat the Dark King and end his reign of terror. He had been on a journey just to gain the strength to complete his sacred duty, and now he had reached the end. The prophecy, however, had been shown to be...optimistic. The hero's heart had, overtime, grown cold, and he was now bereft of all mercy. The supposed bastion of humanity was now little more than another beast, vying for territory.


End file.
